Your Lie in April
by Newtsand
Summary: I met the girl under the full bloomed cherry blossoms and my fate had begun to change. Chanbaek. GS. Remake from anime and manga "Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso"
1. Prolog

**Your Lie in April**

 **Remake story from anime and manga "Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso"**

 **Dengan perubahan yang terlampau banyak**

 **Warn: GS**

 **Prolog**

Park Chanyeol 17 tahun, tahun terakhir di SOPA High School. Pianis muda berbakat yang selalu mendominasi kemenangan di setiap kompetisi. Namun itu hanya masa lalu. Ia menghilang dari dunia yang membesarkan namanya dua tahun yang lalu, terpat saat sang Ibu sekaligus instrukturnya meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Kepergian sang Ibu membuatnya tak bisa mendengar nada-nada dari piano yang Ia mainkan. Dua tahun ia menghukum dirinya. Chanyeol menganggap dunia begitu monoton dan tak berwarna.

Kehidupan seorang Park Chanyeol hanya berkutat dengan dua sahabatnya, Xi Luhan dan Kim Jongin. Tak ada lagi Park Chanyeol pianis jenius, tidak ada lagi julukan _Human Metronome_ , dan tidak ada lagi nama yang di elu-elukan. Hanya ada seorang siswa pendiam bernama Park Chanyeol si pengurus majalah yang membahas tentang artikel musik di sekolahnya.

Semua berjalan begitu normal. Sampai tanpa peringatan apa-apa seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna cokelat madu dengan seyuman semanis musim semi datang di kehidupannya.

Baekhyun datang dan membuat dunianya jungkir balik.

Gadis bertubuh mungil dan mata bulan sabitnya itu menariknya begitu kuat seperti lubang hitam. Gadis pemain biola yang mempunyai gaya yang begitu bebas dan akan selalu mencintai kebebasan itu memaku hati seorang Park Chanyeol yang selama bertahun-tahun menghukum dirinya.

Baekhyun berusaha memperbaiki hubungan Park Chanyeol dengan piano, membuat pandangan lain tentang dunia untuk Chanyeol, dan menuntunnya untuk kembali ke dunia yang begitu dicintainya dulu.

Tanpa Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun mempunyai rahasia besar yang disembunyikan.

" _Meski kau sedih, babak belur ataupun jatuh ke titik terdalam, kau harus tetap bermain! Seperti itulah orang-orang seperti kita bertahan"_ –Baekhyun.

" _Kau seperti kucing. Saat aku mendekatimu , kau berbalik arah dan pergi menjauh. Saat aku terluka, kau mendekat dan ingin berbagi rasa sakit"_ –Chanyeol

" _Aku tak bisa selalu berda disisimu untuk selalu membantumu"_ —Baekhyun

" _Hanya dengan melihat langit yang sama denganmu, membuat pemandangan yang biasa terlihat berbeda"_ –Chanyeol


	2. MonotoneColorful

Your Lie in April

Remake Story from anime and manga "Shigatsu Wa Kimi no Uso"

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun –GS

Xi Luhan –GS

Kim Jongin

 **Chapter 1**

Di dalam ruang musik yang kedap suara Chanyeol, si lelaki berkacamata menarikan jari-jarinya diatas tuts piano. Bukan,Ia bukan memainkan piano berwarna hitam legam yang berada di ruang musik itu, hanya menarikan jemarinya sesuai dengan lagu yang sedang populer belakangan ini yang didengarkannya melalui earphone dan mengoreksi kesalahan nada dan menulisnya sebagai artikel untuk majalah bulan depan. Hanya seperti itu.

Chanyeol tidak tertarik dengan sorakan para siswa yang sedang melihat pertandingan sepak bola dan baseball yang sedang diadakan di lapangan olahraga sekolah tepat di samping ruang yang digunakannya sekarang. Meskipun Luhan dan Jongin yang bermain ia, Ia tidak peduli toh itu bukan hobinya. Ia begitu lemah dalam hal yang berkaitan dengan fisik dan Ia akan dengan senang hati akan mengakuinya, bahkan saat masih duduk di bangku Junior High School dirinya lebih dari sering jatuh pingsan saat pelajaran olahraga dan berakhir di UKS hingga jam pulang sekolah.

Ruang musik begitu tenang hingga...

 _PRANG_

Sebuah bola Baseball berhasil menembus jendela kaca yang terpasang dan berhadapan langsung dengan lapangan olahraga dan mengenai kepalanya setidaknya itulah hal terakhir yang diketahui Chanyeol sebelum pandangannya memburam dan gelap tanpa menyadari darah merembes dari pelipisnya.

Xi Luhan.

Pelaku pecahnya jendela kaca ruang musik untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Lu kau melakukannya lagi," Kyungsoo menatap malas teman satu teamnya yang entah mengapa sangat gemar memecahkan kaca jendela dan berakhir dengan omelan panjang wakil kepala sekolah.

" _Mian_ , Aku akan membereskannya Kyung, lanjutkan saja latihan kali ini tanpa Aku, oke?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo, gadis berambut cokelat sebahu itu segera berlari dan berharap tidak ada orang lain yang mengetahui perbuatannya suapaya untuk saat ini ia bisa terbebas dari omelan si botak wakil kepala sekolah.

"Masuk, ambil bola, keluar." Ia mengulangi ucapannya berkali-kali sebelum membuka pintu ruang musik yang ada di depannya dengan perlahan.

"Ah, ada orang." Ucapnya setelah membuka pintu ruang musik dan melihat seseorang tengkurap di depan piano.

"Ambil bolanya lalu keluar." Ucapnya sekali lagi meyakinkan dirinya agar tidak memedulikan lelaki yang tengah tersungkur di depannya.

Tepat saat tangannya meraih bola putih itu Luhan merasakan pergerakan dari lelaki itu. Otomatis saja Luhan segera melihat keadaan si lelaki, mungkin saja lelaki itu tiba-tiba kejang, mungkin saja kan?

"Chanyeol ?!"

Luhan begitu terkejut mengetahui jika lelaki yang berada di depannya adalah sahabatnya sendiri apalagi dengan darah segar yang menghiasi dahinya.

"Ah, Lu ada apa?" Tampaknya Chanyeol masih belum menyadari situasinya sekarang hingga Ia menyadari serpihan kaca yang berada di ujung sepatunya.

"LUHAN KAU MEMECAHKAN KACANYA LAGI?" Dan hanya cengiran tanpa rasa bersalah yang berarti.

"Kau tahu? Dua minggu yang lalu kaca ini baru saja diganti dan kau memecahkannya lagi? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba pandangku jadi merah semua?"

"Chan,itu, anu kepalamu berdarah." Luhan menunjuk pelipisnya untuk memperjelas apa yang dimaksudnya.

Dan Chanyeol hanya menatap horor tangan berlumuran darah yang digunakannya untuk menyentuh pelipisnya.

"Sekarang kita harus membersihkannya sebelum si botak itu mengomeli kita lebih lama." Luhan terlihat mencari alat kebersihan.

"Ah ketemu." Ucap Luhan sebelum Ia menjatuhkan sapunya dan menarik tangan Chanyeol saat lelaki itu mencoba untuk memungut pecahan kaca dengan tangan kosong.

"Itu berbahaya, bagaimana jika kau terluka?" Luhan menatap kesal lelaki di depannya.

"Itu tidak masalah kan?" Dan dengan kepolosan yang entah didapatnya dari mana Chanyeol menjawab dengan sangat enteng.

 _JPRET_

Jongin membidikkan kamera ponselnya untuk mengabadikan momen kedua sahabatnya.

"Saling bertetangga, teman masa kecil. Dimana-mana kalian selalu saling mencari. Benar-benar pasangan suami istri." Jongin berjongkok di kusen jendela yang kacanya telah di pecahkan oleh Luhan agar lebih leluasa menikmati momen kedua sahabatnya dan mengabadikan momen lebih banyak lagi dengan ponselnya.

"KAMI BUKAN SUAMI ISTRI!" Teriak Chanyeol dan Luhan bersamaan.

 _Your Lie in April_

"Dasar Wakil kepala sekolah sialan. Kenapa kita harus mendapatkan ceramah si botak itu selama satu jam hanya karena memecahkan kaca?" Luhan melemparkan sandalnya kedalam loker dan mengambil sepatunya.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau bersyukur karena hanya satu jam?" Jongin memandang kesal gadis berkelakuan bar-bar di depanya itu.

"Dan aku terpaksa menemanimu selama satu jam. Seharusnyab kau merasa bersalah." Dan terdengar dengusan di akhir kalimat yang diucapkan Chanyeol.

"Tapi bukankah sekolah tidak boleh didirikan di jalur di mana bola akan lewat? Seharusnya itu yang dipermasalahkan!" Luhan tetaplah Luhan yang tidak ingin disalahkan.

"Menurutku tidak masalah, banyak gadis yang meneriakiku di jendela ketika aku berlatih, itu menyenangkan." Dan Jongin tetaplah Jongin yang mendamba segala sesuatu tentang popularitas di mata para gadis.

"Tapi Chan kau sial sekali, harus membuat laporan dan dua surat permohonan maaf." Jongin terlihat kasihan dengan sahabatnya namun di benaknya tidak terbersit sama sekali rasa ingin membantu.

"Itu bukan masalah besar, hanya hal sepele." Chanyeol memandang Jongin dengan senyum idiotnya.

"Aku sudah menjaga Luhan sejak kecil, meskipun aku anak tunggal aku merasa memiliki kakak yang harus dijaga." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi Chan kau tidak boleh terlalu baik. Lelaki yang terlalu baik tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang dia mau." Jongin menepuk perlahan pundak Chanyeol.

 _DRRT DRRT_

"Ah Aku mendapat pesan dari Soojung-ie. Aku pergi dulu ya!" Jongin terlihat begitu gembira mendapatkan pesan singkat dari gadis paling populer di sekolahnya.

"Ini sudah yang ke berapa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ke-3" Jawab Chanyeol.

"Apa sebenarnya yang mereka lihat dari Jongin? Dia terlihat seperti tuan sembrono." Gumam Luhan.

"Jongin itu orang yang baik." Chanyeol mulai melangkah meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Dia itu musuh para wanita." Luhan mulai menyusul langkah lebar Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Luhan berucap tanpa melihat ke arah Chanyeol.

"Huh?" Chanyeol tidak begitu paham apa yang dimaksud oleh Luhan.

"Adakah orang yang kau sukai?" Luhan masih belum menatap Chanyeol.

"Eh?"

"Kyungsoo berkata padaku tadi, jika kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang maka semuanya akan jadi lebih berwarna."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis "Tidak ada yang akan jatuh cinta padaku."

"Kenapa kau suram sekali. Matamu tidak berkilauan, kita baru 17 tahun." Luhan begitu berapi-api setelah mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol.

"Mataku berwarna cokelat, tentu saya tidak berkilauan." Chanyeol mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Matamu tidak berkilau karena kau tidak meneranginya, kau pasti tahu maksudku." Luhan mendadak menjadi emosi karena kepolosan Chanyeol.

"Matamu sangat bersinar, Lu."

 _Di mata Luhan pasti semua yang ada di sekitarnya terlihat begitu berwarna, tidak sepertiku. –Chanyeol_

 _Your Lie in April_

Chanyeol membuka pintu depan rumahnya secara perlahan. Tinggal sendirian beberapa waktu membuatnya lebih mandiri dalam hal apapun.

Setelah melangkahkan kakinya, Ia memandang lekat-lekat foto seorang wanita paruh baya dengan senyum manis yang memabukkan.

"Ibu, aku pulang."

 _Kyungsoo mengatakan, saat bertemu dengannya kehidupanku berubah. Semua yang kulihat, kudengar serta yang aku rasakan semua pemandangan di sekitarku mulai terlihat lebih berwarna –Luhan_

 _Tapi bagiku, bagiku semua terlihat monoton. Rekaman musik, piano dan saat musim gugur saat umurku 14 tahun aku tidak bisa bermain piano lagi. –Chanyeol_

Waktu sudah menunjukkan dimana siswa seharusnya sudah meninggalkan sekolah dan Chanyeol masih setia dengan bangku, earphone dan alat tulis yang dipegangnya. Menuliskan not-not lagu populer dan mengkoreksinya.

Chanyeol tidak menyadari ada langkah ringan yang mendekatinya dengan bola baseball yang di sembunyikan dibalik badan mungilnya meskipun percuma saja karena kepekaan seorang Park Chanyeol tidak lebih besar dari bakteri.

Perlahan namun pasti Luhan melemparkan bola yang berada di tangannya,

 _KLANG_

"Pertahananmu terbuka lebar!" Teriak Luhan yang seketika berjongkok dibalik meja yang berada di belakang Chanyeol. Dan seketika Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas untuk menemukan pelaku pelemparan bola baseball.

"Dasar, reaksi yang membosankan." Luhan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan tiba-tiba saja menarik sebelah earphone yang dipakai oleh Chanyeol.

"Pulang sekolah masih berada di sekolah, apa yang sedang kau dengarkan sih sebenarnya?" Luhan memasang earphone yang berhasil di rampas dari Chanyeol.

"Apa? Bukankah ini lagu baru EXO? Yang sangat sering diputar saat ini? _Daebak_!"

"Dasar berisik!"

"Chan, sabtu besok kau tidak ada acara kan?"

"Jangan menyimpulkan seenakmu!"

"Jadi kau ada acara?" Mata Luhan membulat lucu tidak percaya apa yang dikatankan oleh Chanyeol.

"Tahu tidak, ada gadis yang sekelas denganku meminta untuk mengenalkannya dengan Jongin. Dan kami akan bertemu besok. Chan kau juga ikut."

"Hah? Kenapa aku harus ikut?" Chanyeol terlihat tidak percaya dengan ide yang dilontarkan oleh Luhan.

"tempat yang akan didatangi adalah tempat yang begitu romantis. Sangat canggung jika aku berada di antara mereka, tapi akan lain halnya jika ada kau di sana. Bukankah jika ada dua pasangan akan terlihat lebih menarik. Dan dia juga bermain musik klasik."

"Hah?" pernyataan terakhir Luhan tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja oleh Chanyeol.

"Yah, setidaknya kau bisa membuka pembicaraan dengannya jika bahan pembicaraan sudah habis, tentang instrumen dan lain-lain karena kau bermain piano." Ucap Luhan sambil menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya untuk membujuk Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak bermain piano. Sudah dua tahun aku tidak bermain piano."

"Bagiku kau terlihat ingin memainkannya. Kau terlihat keren ketika bermain piano." Luhan menatap langit senja yang terlihat di balik jendela kelas tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk Chanyeol.

 _Ini adalah impian ibuku untuk membuatku menjadi pianis kelas dunia. Ibuku membuka sekolah musik dan aku belajar darinya. Hari demi hari, selama berjam-jam Dia memukulku, memarahiku, Ia bahkan tidak mengizinkanku menangis._

' _Kau akan mendapatkan kontrak mahal di Eropa dan menggantikanku' itu yang diucapkannya waktu itu._

' _jika itu membuat ibu bahagia, jika itu membuat ibu sembuh maka aku akan berusaha semampuk.' Dan itulah jawabanku._

 _Ketika akhirnya Aku berada di kompetisi Eropa tiga tahun lalu. Ibuku meninggal. Aku benci Piano. Meskipun begitu Aku masih menempel pada piano. Itu pasti karena aku tidak bisa melihat apapun lagi. Jika piano menjauh dariku aku hampa. Tidak ada yang tersisia kecuali resonansi yang jelek. –Chanyeol._

 _Your Lie in April_

"Mereka lama sekali." Chanyeol terus-terusan menggumam kesal. Pasalnya kedua sahabat yang mengajaknya berjumpa seharusnya datang sepuluh menit yang lalu tapi sampai saat ini mereka belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Apa itu? Penanda tempat? Penangkal roh jahat?" Chanyeol bertanya tanya saat melihat benda bergelantungan di dahan pohon yang berada di atasnya.

"Uh, ini kan barang wanita." Ia berhasil menarik benda itu supaya jatuh kebawah. Dilihatnya satu persatu barang itu.

Dan

"H-heh, ini kan pakaian dalam wanita!"

Suara pianika di taman bermain anak-anak ini berhasil tertangkap oleh telinga Chanyeol.

"Pianika ya? Cukup bagus."

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara yang begitu mengagumkan itu. Dan terlihat olehnya seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna cokelat madu yang menitikkan air mata sesaat setelah menyelesaikan lagunya.

"Air mata?" Chanyeol terlihat terkejut melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipi gadis itu.

"Unnie, kenapa burung merpatinya tidak mau datang?" seorang anak yang mengelilinginya sedari tadi saat memainkan piano bertanya dengan wajah lugunya.

"Apa? Aneh sekali?" Gadis itu juga terlihat keheranan.

"Jika selompret pasti bisa." Ucap seorang anak laki-laki.

"Itu terompet bukan selompret."

"Pianika juga bisa." Dan anak-anak itu memulai argumen masing-masing.

"Perbatasan, ras, dan cara hidup tidak ada hubungannya dengan musik. Mari bersama-sama kita mencobanya!" Gadis berambut cokelat madu dengan mata bulan sabit itu menengahi pertengkaran anak-anak yang mengelilinginya. Dan yang dilihat Chanyeol adalah anak-anak dengan pusat gadis itu memainkan alat-alat musik yang dibawa oleh mereka, memainkan melodi yang indah dan harmonis.

" _Mereka terlihat hebat, mereka musisi breman kota."_ Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengabadikan para musisi itu.

WUSS

Angin berhembus begitu kencang tepat saat kamera yang dibidikkan ke arah gadis itu mengambil gambar. Hingga ia menyadari bahwa seseorang mengambil gambarnya ketika rok yang dipakainya tersibak oleh angin.

Mereka membisu. Terpaku dan tak bergerak. Mereka masih mencerna kejadian singkat yang terjadi hingga...

"Hei kau!" tepat saat lengkingan suara gadis itu menyapa telinga Chanyeol disaat itulah sebuah ianika berwarna biru muda yang baru saja berhasil memanggil para merpati untuk mendekat terlempar keras ke wajahnya.

"Bodoh, bodoh,bodoh sekarang aku tidak akan bisa menikah lagi." Dan pukulan bertubi-tubi dilayangkan si gadis mungil itu ke badan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja, maafkan aku." Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa memelas di sela-sela pukulan si gadis singa –menurut Chanyeol –itu.

Dan keterkejutan gadis itu menjadi-jadi saat ia melihat benda yang berada di tangan Chanyeol.

"Itu kan celanaku! Dasar bodoh!" Dan sekali lagi Chanyeol mendapatkan pukulan.

"Dasar mesum, tukang intip. Tak akan pernah kumaafkan." Ucap gadis itu berapi-api.

 _Your Lie in April_

"Dimana dia? Apakah dia menunggu di tempat yang salah?" Luhan dan Jongin terlihat kebingungan mencari Chanyeol karena ia tidak ditemukan di tempat perjanjian.

"Oh ya Lu, apakah ia benar-benar manis? Seorang gadis yang menyebut gadis lain itu tidak bisa dipercaya tahu."

"Ah Baekhyun-ie!" Luhan seketika memanggil seseorang yang sedang memukuli Chanyeol dengan recorder.

"Luhan-ie?" Dan seketika wajah garang yang baru saja ditampilkannya menghilang entah kemana digantikan oleh senyuman manis.

 _Your Lie in April_

"Baiklah kita mulai dari awal." Luhan membuka pembicaraan kali ini.

"Ini teman sekelasku. Byun Baekhyun." Luhan menunjuk gadis yang baru saja bergulat dengan Chanyeol.

"Dan ini adalah temanku, Kim Jongin. Meskipun tampangnya tidak begitu meyakinkan namun ia adalah kapten tim sepak bola sekolah." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk Jongin yang memasang mode coolnya.

"Ah, salam kenal." Ucap baekhyun dengan senyum malu-malu.

"Ah senang berkenalan denganmu." Jongin menimpali dengan senyum yang paling ramah.

" _Bagaimana dia berubah dengan sangat cepat? Aku jadi malu bila mengingat aku sempat terpaku padanya tadi."_ Batin Chanyeol.

"Walaupun tidak penting, namun dia adalah teman A." Luhan menunjuk kearah Chanyel.

Dan Baekhyun berbalik dengan dramatis memandang ke arah Chanyeol dan membungkuk.

"Oh, maafkan perlakuanku tadi. Dan jika kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang tad maka kau akan mati, dasar tukang intip kamera!" Dan untuk kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkannya Baekhyun memastikan hanya Chanyeol yang mendengarnya. Dan itu berhasil membuat bulu kuduk Chanyeol berdiri.

"Oh sangat sopan." Ucap Jongin saat melihat bagaimana Baekhyun membungkung sopan di depan sahabatnya tanpa tahu apa yang di ucapkan Baekhyun.

"Ah bukan apa-apa." Sangkal Baekhyun dengan wajah malu-malu berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tampang masih merinding.

"Chan kau hebat juga, menaklukkan gadis di saat pertama bertemu, apa kau itu seorang playboy?" Bisik Luhan di samping Chanyeol.

"Sudah kubilang itu hanya kebetulan yang ajaib!" Ucap Chanyeol kesal.

"Kenapa begitu saja kau marah sih." Cibir Luhan.

"Tapi sepertinya kau kurang beruntung, sepertinya Baekhyun lebih tertarik dengan Jongin. Hari ini kau hanya menjadi teman A. Kau harus mendukung Jongin, kau ingat itu!"

"Siapa juga yang mau dengan gadis kasar seperti itu." Gumam Chanyel tanpa didengar oleh Luhan.

"Ah selanjutnya giliranku! Aku harus segera pergi!" Ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba yang membuat semuanya terdiam.

"Pergi kemana?" Tanya Jongin.

"Kesana." Luhan menunjuk gedeng di seberang taman sebelum Baekhyun sempat menjawab.

Gedung bertuliskan SM HALL

Dan membuat Chanyeol terpaku .

"Aku akan tampil disana hari ini. Aku adalah pemain biola." Ucap Baekhyunsambil mengambil tas biola berwarna pink. Dan membuat Chanyeol begitu terkejut.

"Pemain biola! Menakjubkan!" ucap jongin yang disambut senyuman malu Baekhyun.

"Chan, ayo kita pergi." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam terpaku.

"Aku tidak ikut saja." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa berani mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah sepatunya. Tampaknya trauma masih melilit hatinya.

Dan di saat itu Baekhyun menarik tangannya dengan senyuman manis dan bulan sabit yang terbentuk di matanya.

"Kau juga ikut." Ucap Baekhyun lembut sambil menarik Chanyeol untuk ikut bersamanya menuju SM HALL. Dan tanpa Baekhyun ketahui ia juga menarik jiwa, dunia, dan hati seorang Park Chanyeol untuk ikut bersama dirinya.

' _Di musim semi, di umurku yang ke-17 tahun ini. Aku, bersamamu aku berlari lagi'—Chanyeol._

TBC

Ini repost dari yang kemarin karena ada yang kelewatan dan itu penting hehe..

Makasih yang udah mau review, kalian sesuatu banget

Makasih untuk **parkbaexh614 parkwillsy kyoongloey pisangstrawberry61 chanie** untuk reviewnya.

Untuk masalah end nanti ada kejutan.

Makasih juga untuk **ParkAyoung** yang udah rela ku ganggu lewat DM.

Thankyou ^^


	3. Teman A

**Chapter 2**

"Baekhyun-ie, omong-omong pukul berapa kompetisimu akan dimulai?"Luhan bertanya di tengah acara berlari menuju SM HALL.

"Em, pintu dibuka pukul 3:00 dan kompetisi dimulai pukul 3:30." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"E-eh? Sekarang kan sudah pukul 3:20, waktumu tinggal sepuluh menit lagi!" Jongin berlari sedikit lebih cepat untuk menyusul temannya karena tadi ia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat arlojinya.

"Tenang saja, giliranku nomor empat." Baekhyun berucap tanpa nada khawatir terselip di sana.

"Tapi itukan cepat Baek." Luhan memrotes bagaimana bisa Baekhyun seceroboh itu yang ditanggapi senyuman oleh Baekhyun.

 **Your Lie in April**

Remake Story from anime and manga "Shigatsu Wa Kimi no Uso"

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun –GS

Xi Luhan –GS

Kim Jongin

And others

Tepat lima menit sebelum kompetisi dimulai Baekhyun dan yang lainnya memasuki pintu utama SM HALL. Napas yang terputus-putus terdengar di antara mereka.

"Aku harus lewat sana!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk pintu masuk dengan tulisan 'PESERTA' di samping kanan mereka.

"Oh, ya. Semoga beruntung!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku akan mendungkungmu." Ujar Jongin penuh semangat.

"Ehm, Aku akan berusaha keras!" Dan saat punggung sempit Baekhyun menghilang di balik pintu itu trauma dan segala kenangan buruk Chanyeol terputar di otaknya seperti kaset film yang telah kusam. Kata-kata ibunya kembali terngiang di telinganya.

' _Ini adalah tempat kerjamu.'_

"Chanyeol!" teriakan Jongin membuyarkan segala lamunan Chanyeol tentang kenangan buruk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongin lebih lanjut yang hanya dijawab Chanyeol dengan anggukan ringan.

"Auditorium ada di sana!" Ucap Luhan memecah suasana sambil menunjuk pintu yang lebih besar dari yang lain.

 _ **Your Lie in April**_

Pintu terbuka perlahan saat Chanyeol mendorongnya. Suasana yang begitu tidak asing menyapa seluruh inderanya seakan memanggil memori masa kecil.

' _Udara kering... Aroma debu'_ segala kenangan yang dimiliki Chanyeol seakan ditarik ke permukaan. "Bukankah itu Park Chanyeol?"

"Kenapa Park Chanyeol ada di kompetisi biola?"

"Itu Park Chanyeol pianis yang menghilang itu, kan? Ku kira ia ada di luar negeri."

Berbagai bisikan mengisi ruang auditorium itu. Chanyeol mendengarnya tapi ia tidak mau menanggapi segala bisik-bisisk yang terucap. Toh, sekarang ia bukan lagi pianis yang perlu mereka elu-elukan. Dia bukan lagi Park Chanyeol si pianis cilik, dia hanya Park Chanyeol seorang siswa tingkat akhir di SOPA High School.

 _ **PLAK**_

"Dasar selebritis, kau masih saja dikenal di sini." Jongin memukul pelan kepala Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah lama tidak kesini, terakhir kali aku kesini saat melihat Chanyeol tiga tahun lalu." Gumam Luhan yang masih bisa didengar oleh Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"Kalian pasti sengaja kan? Membuatku menontonnya di sini?" Ucap Chanyeol kesal dengan dengusan kecil di akhir kalimatnya.

"Maaf, tapi jika aku bicara terlebih dahulu maka kau tidak akan mau ikut." Luhan mengeluarkan aegyonya agar Chanyeol mau mengerti keadaan tapi hal itu hanya di tanggapi dengan dengusan kesal Chanyeol yang diiringi kekehan kecil Jongin.

"Jadi piano membuatmu tidak enak ya?" Gumam Luhan perlahan yang tidak didengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Kompetisi SM Musik Biola untuk kelas Senior High School telah dimulai." Terdengar suara wanita yang mengumumkan dimulainya acara.

Dan di saat itu lampu mulai di padamkan dan peserta nomer satu mulai memasuki tempat kompetisi.

' _Beethoven...Violin Sonata no.9, Kreutzer.'_ Ucap Chanyeol dalam hati sesaat setelah peserta pertama mulai menggesekkan biolanya.

Dan berlanjut hingga pemain ke tiga memulai permainan biolanya dengan Jongin yang sudah tertidur pulas di samping Chanyeol.

' _Sudah lama aku tidak belihat pertunjukan langsung. Kenapa aku merasa merinding.'_ Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah dan melihat tangannya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Lagunya sama semua, membosankan!" Luhan menggerutu pelan agar penonton lain tidak terganggu akan suaranya.

"Karena itu sudah ditetapkan, dan kau yang membawaku ke sini." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada kesal.

"Jurinya banyak juga." Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk menghilangkan rasa kesal Chanyeol karena merasa tertipu.

"Ini adalah kompetisi besar yang baru di dirikan, jadi mulai mendapatkan perhatian. Sponsornya pun sedikit unik. Biasanya lagu yang sudah ditetapkan untuk babak penyisihan adalah lagu _Bach_ atau _Paganini_ dan bermain solo, tetapi dalam kompetisi ini setiap nomor memiliki pengiring, itu sangat jarang. Pemenangnya mendapat hak untuk bermain _Guarneri_ yang dimiliki oleh sponsor dalam _resital_." Chanyeol menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang kompetisi yang berlangsung cukup unik ini.

' _Guar..neri? Kabanini?'_ Dan Luhan sama sekali tidak paham akan apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan.

' _Dia melakukan kesalahan.'_ Chanyeol mengetahui peserta nomor tiga yang melakukan beberapa kesalahan, bukan hanya Chanyeol tetapi mungkin seisi ruangan ini juga mengetahuinya. Suasana jadi begitu kaku dan mencekam hingga Luhan menyadari perubahan suasana para penonton.

"Apakah ia tidak di sukai?" Tanya Luhan pelan, dan kemudian ia tak meminta jawaban karena memandang wajah serius Chanyeol tanpa ia tahu jika Chanyeol sedang memberi semangat dan doa untuk si nomor tiga dalam hatinya.

' _Berjuanglah'_

' _Berjuanglah'_

Karena Chanyeol lebih dari tahu perasaan peserta nomor tiga itu.

 _ **Your Lie in April**_

"Dia melakukan beberapa kesalahan."

"Sepertinya dia sedikit gugup dan membuat permainannya sedikit berantakan waktu di tengah permainan."

"Kudengar dia adalah murid dari Guru Lee."

Para juri sedang mendiskusikan bagaimana nilai yang akan di berikan kepada si nomor tiga itu.

"Tapi kurasa ia cukup bagus. Dia konsisten dalam permainannya dan itu lebih dari cukup. Ia berada di kelas yang berbeda." Ketua juri yang ber- _nametag_ Kim Young Min itu meruntuhkan segala argumen yang menjatuhkan nilai dari si nomor tiga dan mendapatkan anggukan dari juri yang lain. Tak ada yang berani membantah kata-kata yang keluar dari ketua juri bermulut pedas ini.

Namun di sudut lain, juri dengan _name tag_ Cho Kyuhyun sedang menguap menahan kantuk, permainan dengan lagu yang sama membuatnya begitu bosan.

' _Kupikir saat ia melakukan berbagai kesalahan akan menjadi menarik, tapi kelihatannya sama saja. Jika begini terus aku benar-benar akan tertidur.'_ Pikir juri Cho saat ini.

Dan sekarang adalah saat untuk Baekhyun tampil.

"Jongin bangunlah!" Chanyeol mengguncang bahu Jongin dengan cara bar-bar supaya temannya yang entah sekarang telah bermimpi sampai mana ini terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat pertunjukan dari salah seorang temannya itu.

Dan saat membuka mata, hal pertama kali yang dilihat oleh Jongin adalah sosok gadis bergaun putih panjang yang menjepit rambutnya dengan indah. Baekhyun begitu indah dan semua mengakuinya. Langkah kaki mungilnya begitu yakin dan mebuat aura yang terpancar dari dirinya begitu kuat.

' _Aku jadi gugup. Apakah musikku ini akan tersampaikan pada mereka? Tuhan, aku mohon padamu.' –Baekhyun_

Baekhyun mulai menggesekkan biolanya, lagu yang sama sedang ia mainkan.

Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum memulai permainan yang sesungguhnya.

Ia mengubah tempo dan dinamika lagunya. Mempercepat dan membuatnya menghentak-hentak. Penonton agak sedikit riuh dengan bisikan-bisikan yang mereka keluarakan.

"Ini lagu yang sama kan?" Pertanyaan seperti itu yang keluar dari mulut mereka tak tekecuali Juri Cho.

Semua orang terbius akan permainan yang dibawakan Baekhyun. Tempo lambat dan menghentak-hentak yang di mainkan berganti-ganti dalam hitungan detik dan tak terduga membuat pengiring Baekhyun terlihat kewalahan. Permainannya begitu tidak terduga.

"Benar ini lagu yang telah di tentukan, Kreutzer tapi.." Chanyeol terpana akan apa yang dilihatnya.

Berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Ketua Juri Kim, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah yang begitu bergejolak saat mendengar gubahan lagu yang dibawakan oleh Baekhyun.

"Ini penghinaan, baik tempo dan dinamikanya tidak sesuai. Dia bahkan tidak mempedulikan pianisnya. Ini sama saja ia memilih untuk bertengkar dengan komposernya!" Darah Ketua Kim mendidih kala mendengar permainan yang dianggapnya sebagai pelecehan ini.

' _Ini memang Kreutzer, tapi ini bukan milik Beethoven. Tidak bisa disangkal lagi, ini lagu miliknya._

 _Dia sangat kasar, kepribadiannya buruk dan meninggalkan kesan terburuk. Tapi..._

Suara gemuruh dari tepuk tangan penonton memenuhi seluruh bagian gedung sebagai penutup pernmainan biola Bakehyun. Mereka sangat terhibur oleh permainan menakjubkan Baekhyun.

 _Dia cantik.' –Chanyeol._

 _ **Your Lie in April**_

Napas Baekhyun terlihat terengah-engah namun senyumnya sedikitpun tidak luntur saat memandang gemuruh dan senyum puas para penonton. Teriakan Jongin dan Luhan juga menyapa telinganya.

' _Oh, ini menakjubkan. Kepribadian luar biasa yang menolak mengikuti komposer. Meskipun aku yakin Ketua Kim membencinya._

"Berkompetisilah dengan benar!" Itu teriakan Ketua Kim yang sedang di pegangi beberapa juri lain supaya tidak berlari dan memukuli Baekhyun.

 _Berada di tingkat yang berbeda, bagaimana bisa gadis ini tidak terkenal? '_

"Mereka masih menyorakinya, seperti konser saja. Baekhyun pasti menang kan?" Ucap Luhan bersemangat.

"E-eh itu,"

' _Sayang sekali, sangat disayangkan. Ini adalah kompetisi.'_ Dan akhirnya Juri Cho mencoret nama Byun Baekhyun dari daftar yang dibawanya.

"Tidak mungkin dia menang, banyak sekali pengurangan." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Tidak bermain dengan susunan musik yang tertulis sangat tidak diperbolehkan." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi kenapa? Semua orang sangat menyukainya?" Luhan terlihat tidak begitu senang atas penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Aku dapat mengerti jika ini adalah _resital_ tapi tidak boleh dalam kompetisi."

' _Tapi pasti bukan hal itu yang diinginkannya. Kenapa dia bisa tampak begitu bahagia saat tampil?'—Chanyeol._

Dan setelah penampilan dari Baekhyun terdengar suara yang mengumumkan waktu istirahat lima belas menit sebelum kompetisi dilanjutkan kembali.

 _ **Your Lie in April**_

" _Nomor empat tadi sangat menakjubkan."_

" _Apa itu diperbolehkan?" "Maksudmu Byun Baekhyun?"_

" _Bahkan aku baru tahu namanya sekarang."_

" _Kurasa aku akan jadi fansnya mulai dari sekarang!"_

"Menakjubkan! Seumanya membicarakan Baekhyun. Dia sangat keren, kan?" Luhan begitu bersemangat saat mendengar bisik-bisik yang membicarakan Baekhyun saat ia mengambil minuman dingin.

"Kita seperti di dalam konser saja ya? Dialah satu-satunya yang membuatku tetap terjaga." Jongin menimpali ucapan Luhan.

"Kau dari awal sudah tidur." Balas Luhan.

Chanyeol menangkap pergerakan dua anak perempuan, mungkin masih sekitar sepuluh tahun menghampiri Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari tempat para peserta berkumpul.

"Eonni, anu, ini bunga untukmu. Permainan Eonni sangat menyentuh membuatku terharu. Terimalah bunga ini." Gadis kecil itu menyodorkan sebuket bunga kepada Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun menerima bunga itu dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ah, Byun Baekhyun-ssi." Seorang petugas terlihat mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan dua orang gadis itu.

"Pengumuman akan diadakan tiga puluh menit setelah penilaian." Ucapnya.

"Ah tidak usah khawatirkan aku." Petugas itu terlihat sedikit terkejut atas ucapan Baekhyun.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan hal itu." Dan Petugas itu semakin membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

Bukan hanya petugas itu namun Chanyeol yang tidak sengaja mendengar hal itu juga terkejut.

' _Tidak ada artinya jika kau tidak menjadi juara.'_ Ucapan sang ibu muncul kembali di ingatan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun memalingkan pandangannya saat mendengar panggilan dari luhan.

"Luhan." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya.

"Terimakasih bunganya ya." Ucap Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan dua gadis kecil yang masih bersemu malu.

' _Pemain biola yang baru saja selesai tampil...'_ Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju tempat dimana Luhan, Jongin dan Chanyeol berada.

' _Datang berlari menuju mereka yang menanti dirinya. Menelusuri kerumunan orang dengan bunga di lengannya...'_ Orang-orang yang berada di sana memandang terpaku ke arah Baekhyun, pemain biola yang memainkan permainan menakjubkan.

' _Seperti sebuah adegan di sebuah film...'_ Belum sempat Chanyeol memutar badannya untuk menatap Baekhyun, Jongin sudah melangkah maju untuk menyambut Baekhyun dengan senyum tampannya.

"Yang tadi itu sangat menakjubkan, kau tampak sangat menawan." Puji Jongin.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Hei teman A!" Luhan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol yang masih tertegun dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja mengejutkan Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan tiba-tibanya.

"E-eh? Aku?" Chanyeol masih dalam mode terkejutnya.

"Bukankah aku menakjubkan?" Baekhyun masih memasang senyum di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tidak buruk." Dan Chanyel melihat tangan Baekhyun yang bergetar dan berusaha ia tutupi dengan menggenggam bunga yang tadi di dapatnya.

"Aku belum pernah melihat orang mendapatkan bunga setelah babak awal. Selain itu, orang itu tidak kau kenal kan? Mereka tidak mungkin sudah membawa bunga, jadi bagi mereka setelah mendengar permainanmu, lalu mereka pun bergegas membeli bunga untuk diberikan kepadamu. Itu pasti menjadi hari yang tak terlupakan. Mungkin itulah yang dinamakan pertunjukan." Baekhyun terlihat terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Tapi itu tidak masalah, kan?" Senyumnya kembali merekah, dan secepat itu ia membalikkan badan untuk kembali menuju Jongin.

' _Seperti adegan dalam film saja. Meskipun aku hanya berperan sebagai teman A.' –Chanyeol._

Tak berapa lama pengumuman siapa saja yang lolos untuk babak berikutnya telah terdengar. Dan nama Byun Baekhyun ada di daftar terakhir sebagai pilihan penonton.

 _ **Your Lie in April**_

Musim semi di bulan April sangat menyenangkan. Bunga sakura yang bermekaran, udara yang menyegarkan, dan kelopak bunga yang terbang berhamburan itu semua menyenangkan.

Chanyeol memiliki cara lain untuk menikmati musim seminya. Tertidur di ruang musik dengan berlembar-lembar partitur yang berserakkan di sekitarnya. Di otaknya masih terngiang bagaimana permainan indah dari Byun Baekhyun hingga terbawa ke alam mimpinya.

"UWAAHH!" Seketika saja ia berteriak ketika bangun dan tersadar akan apa yang baru saja menjadi mimpinya.

"Eh, Jongin?" Chanyeol melihat Jongin yang menatap kaget terhadap dirinya sambil membawa dua kotak susu.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja. Aku mencarimu di ruang kesehatan tapi kau tidak ada, lalu aku menemukanmu pingsan di sini. Kupikir kau sudah mati!"

Ah, Chanyeol teringat. Beberapa waktu lalu ia mengikuti pelajaran olah raga dan tanpa sadar ia terkena benturan keras dari bola basket yang ia lempar ke dalam ring basket. Bukannya masuk kedalam ring namun memantul dan mengenai kepalanya hingga pingsan. Payah.

"Gunakan ini untuk mendinginkan bagian kepalamu yang terkena bola." Jongin menyodorkan sekotak susu dingin kepada Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih." Chanyeol menerima kotak susu itu dengan senang hati.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini hingga membolos jam pelajaran?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tidak ada, hanya membersihkan pikiran saja." Jawab Chanyeol ringan.

"Hari ini kau sangat aneh, lebih aneh dari biasanya." Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya sedikit curiga akan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan-jangan, kau sedang memikirkan gadis yang kau sukai?"

"Ke-kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu." Chanyeol kaget mendapatkan pertanyaan tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Sangat mudah membaca pikiran remaja laki-laki. Apakah itu saat bertemu dengan Baekhyun? Aku mengerti. Dia sangat imut kan?"

"Itu tidak mungkin, lagi pula..."

' _Peranmu hanya sebagai pendukung'_ Kata yang terlontar dari mulut Luhan kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

"...Dia menyukaimu, Jongin. Dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis saat mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya. Sangat wajar jika gadis yang kau sukai jatuh cinta kepada orang lain. Karena kau jatuh cinta padanya, dia begitu bersinar di matamu. Karena itulah orang begitu tidak rasional ketika jatuh cinta." Ujar Jongin sembari menatap pohon sakura yang bunganya sedang bermekaran di balik jendela ruang musik.

"Aku sekarang jadi tahu, kenapa para wanita menyukaimu." Ucap Chanyeol lirih. "Meskipun begitu tetap mustahil." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Mustahil atau tidak, gadis itu akan memberitahukannya padamu." Balas Jongin.

"Kau memberi nasihat yang bagus, Jongin."

"Begitukah?" Dan setelah Jongin mengucap kata itu, pintu ruang musik di buka dengan sangat kasar.

"Jongin!" Luhan datang dengan mata yang berapi-api.

"Kau membuat Soojung menangis lagi?" Luhan sudah siap dengan pemukul baseball di tangannya jika Jongin berani kabur.

"Tenang lah." Keringat sudah membasahi dahi Jongin saat melihat Luhan dengan pemukul Baseballnya.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan tenang?!" Luhan masih menyemburnya dengan kata yang berapi-api.

"Aku berencana untuk tidak latihan hari ini dan pulang bersama Soojung karena akhir-akhir ini aku mengabaikannya." Jongin mencoba menenangkan Luhan.

"Sudah kuduga kau orang yang buruk." Gumam Chanyeol menyesal telah memujinya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

 _ **Your Lie in April**_

"Jongin benar, hari ini aku tidak seperti biasanya. Sebaiknya aku pulang cepat saja hari ini." Chanyeol berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri sambil mengambil sepatu yang berada di dalam lokernya.

Chanyeol melangkah pelan meninggalkan sekolah. Jongin sudah lebih dulu pulang bersama Soojung dan Luhan sedang latihan bersama team baseballnya, dan sekarang ia di sini berjalan sendirian.

' _Sebelum kusadari, malawan awan merah yang terang ini. Aku mendengar refrain lagu itu dibalik tirai hitam daat mataku terpejam. Lagi, lagi, lagi. Dan setiap kali hatiku, ini seperti apa yang di ajarkan ibuku, tercerai-berai. Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi, namun aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi..'_

Chanyel melihat Baekhyun bersandar di pohon tepat di depan lapangan olahraga sekolahnya.

' _...sekali lagi aku bertemu dengannya. Namun aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya. Emosi seperti ini disebut apa? Perasaan seperti ini dinamakan apa?..'_

"Kau si teman A!" Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol.

' _Kau..ada di musim semi.' –Chanyeol_

"Dia memakai seragam sekolah yang sama denganku?" Gumam Chanyeol sedikit terkejut saat melihat blazer warna kuning dengan logo SOPA yang dikenakan Baekhyun. "Jadi dia benar-benar murid di sini?"

"A-apa yang kau lihat." Baekhyun terlihat terganggu terhadap pandangan aneh yang diberikan Chanyeol kepadanya.

"Kau mau mengambil gambar yang begitu lagi ya? Dasar mesum!" Baekhyun yang teringat akan kejadian di pertemuan pertama mereka segera menutupi badannya dengan tangan.

"Aku tidak melakukannya dan tidak mau melakukannya." Ucap Chanyeol datar.

"Pembohong! Pasti kau menyebarkannya di internet!" Baekhyun melotot ke arah Chanyeol.

"Tidak, tidak." Chanyeol begidik ngeri melihat tatapan mata sipit Baekhyun.

"Ya sudahlah, itu hanya akan membuat popularitasku naik saja."

"Percaya diri sekali." Cibir Chanyeol.

"Omong-omong dimana Jongin?" Baekhyun melihat ke arah lapangan tapi sepertinya ia tidak menemukan sesosok Jongin.

"Jongin?" Chanyeol teringat jika sekarang Jongin sedang bersama Soojung.

"Aku ingin mengejutkannya, jadi aku menunggunya di sini." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lmapangan. "Apa dia akan segera pulang?" Lanjutnya. "Tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan segera datang."

"Jongin, masih latihan. Mungkin!" Jawab Chanyeol tidak mau menyakiti hati Baekhyun jika ia tahu kenyataan sekarang Jongin sedang bersama Soojung.

"Baiklah. Aku akan melihatnya latihan saja." Chanyeol gelagapan saat mendengarnya.

"Turnamen musim panas sebentar lagi. Jika kau di sana kau hanya aken menggangu, Jongin akan gugup. Kupikir itu ide yang buruk." Chanyeol mengarang alasan suapa Baekhyun tidak datang ke tempat latihan Jongin yang bisa di pastikan Jongin tidak ada disana.

"Hmm. Kau ada benarnya juga." Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Jika aku mengganggu dia akan membenciku kan?"

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya menatap lurus Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku menunjukmu sebagai penggantinya." Senyum manis Baekhyun dan mata bulan sabitnya membuat Chanyeol tertegun dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"E-eh?"

 **TBC**

 _-Resital : Pertunjukan musik (vokal atau instrumen) yang biasanya ditunjukkan karena seseorang atau suatu grup musik telah mempelajari beberapa lagu baru dan ingin menunjukan kebolehannya di publik. Lagu yang dimainkan bisa lagu ciptaan sendiri maupun lagu ciptaan orang lain._

 _-Guarneri : Nama pembuat biola yang biolanya ada di jaman keemasan, saingan dari Stradivari yang sama sama membuat biola. CMIIW_

Thanks for **ParkAyoung** senpai yang udah mau aku ganggu berkali-kali hehe. Udah mau betain juga hehe.

Pokoknya lupz u deh kak ^^

Dan untuk yang udah mau read and review, you are my everything guys, thanks.

Ps: disarankan untuk baca sambil dengerin ost nya, biar feelnya dapet.


	4. Di Dalam Musim Semi

**Your Lie in April**

"Terimakasih telah menunggu." Seorang pelayan meletakkan Wafel dengan apel dan kacang sebagai topingnya dan seketika itu mata Baekhyun berbinar memuja akan apa yang sekarang berada di hadapannya.

"Woah! Ini menakjubkan! Aku sudah menginginkan ini sejak lama. Apa aku harus mengambil gambarnya?" Dan seketika itu juga Baekhyun mengambil ponsel dan mengambil gambar makanan di depannya.

Dan tepat di hadapannya Chanyeol berkali-kali menghembuskan napasnya bosan. Seakan ia sekarang adalah makhluk tembus pandang yang sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh gadis di depannya.

 _Kemarin aku sebagai extra dan sekarang aku menjadi pengganti ya? –Chanyeol._

 **Your Lie in April**

Remake Story from anime and manga "Shigatsu Wa Kimi no Uso"

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun –GS

Xi Luhan –GS

Kim Jongin

"Oke, sudah semua!" Baekhyun memasukkan ponselnya setelah puas mengambil gambar dari wafel yang baru saja datang.

"Apakah hobimu membuat kue?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat memuja terhadap wafel di depannya.

"Aku tidak membuatnya." Baekhyun mulai memasukkan potongan wafel ke dalam mulutnya.

"Woah! Ini benar-benar enak!" Dan Chanyeol bisa melihat binar bahagia terpancar dari mata bulan sabit itu.

' _Dia seperti seorang musisi yang luar biasa, tapi dia sekarang terlihat seperti gadis biasa.' –Chanyeol_

Mungkin sudah beberapa menit berlalu begitu saja dengan keheningan dan hanya dentingan suara garpu yang beradu dengan piring di antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Setelah bermenit-menit Chanyeol hanya berdiam diri tanpa berani mengikis kecanggungan di antara mereka, atensinya akan berbagai pikiran yang bergelayutan di otaknya terpecah saat mendengar suara piano yang berdenting di sudut cafe.

"Kukira itu hanya hiasan, ternyata bisa dimainkan." Baekhyun meletakkan garpunya untuk mendengarkan permainan piano dua gadis kecil yang sedang tersenyum bahagia di sudut ruangan.

"Piano itu... piano yang bahagia. Piano itu, terdengar pas dari telinga ke telinga." Mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun itu Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemain piano cilik itu ke arah Baekhyun.

"Piano itu sedih. Seharusnya piano dijauhkan dari air tapi mereka menaruh pot di atasnya." Pernyataan Chanyeol tentang piano yang sedih itu sontak saja membuat wajah Baekhyun yang mulanya berbinar menjadi mendung. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu memiliki pandangan sesempit itu, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Baekhyun.

Dan tanpa Chanyeol duga, Baekhyun berdiri dan menghampiri sudut ruangan dimana ada dua gadis kecil yang sedang bermain piano.

"Mozart ya?" Dua gadis itu menatap bingung ke arah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja ada di belakang mereka.

Ya, yang mereka mainkan adalah lagu dari Mozart, _12 Variations on Ah vous dirai-je, Maman_ atau yang biasa di kenal dengan _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_.

"Aku sudah mempelajarinya kemarin di les, tapi aku belum begitu baik memainkannya. Apa _Eonni_ bisa bermain piano?"

Chanyeol yang melihat bagaimana Baekhyun dengan mudahnya membaur dengan anak-anak, mendengus geli.

 _Dia bisa akrab dengan anak-anak. Mungkin karena usia mentalnya yang rendah. –Chanyeol_

"Ehhm, aku tidak terlalu pandai bermain, tapi teman _Eonni_ pianis yang hebat!" Baekhyun menunjuk kearah Chanyeol dan kedua gadis kecil itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke Chanyeol.

Bagaimana jika kita minta tolong padanya untuk membantu kita?" Dan ucapan Baekhyun sukses membuat Chanyeol tersedak kopi yang di minumnya.

"Benarkah?" Salah satu gadis kecil itu mengahmpiri Chanyeol dengan antusias.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak bermain piano." Segera saja Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang sama sekali terlihat menolak dan tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Jangan pernah mempermalukanku di depan anak-anak." Bulu kuduk Chanyeol seketika meremang ketika mendengar bisikan Baekhyun.

Dan dibawah tatapan membunuh Baekhyun dan tatapan penuh harap gadis kecil itu, Chanyeol menyerah.

"Baiklah, hanya sebentar saja kan?" Chanyeol pun berdiri dan menuju piano di sudut ruangan.

Chanyeol berdiri tepat di samping gadis kecil itu. Dan tanpa mereka ketahui ini adalah kali pertama setelah sekian tahun Chayeol tidak pernah menyentuh piano, dalam artian bermain. Chanyeol gugup tentu saja, namun ini bukan _Councor_ kan? Hanya bermain sebentar lalu sudah. Seharusnya kali ini Chanyeol berhasil. Semoga saja.

"Yak! Satu, dua, tiga!" Aba-aba Baekhyun membuatnya segera menekan tuts piano di depannya. Ia bermain dengan salah satu gadis itu. Memainkan lagu Mozart.

 _Twinkle twinkle little star_

 _How I wonder what you are_

 _Up above the world so high_

 _Like a diamond in the sky_

 _Twinkle twinkle little star_

 _How I wonder what you are_

Suara lembut Baekhyun mengiringi suara piano yang sedang Chanyeol dan gadis kecil itu mainkan. Dan untuk saat ini Chanyeol akan menambahkan suara Baekhyun sebagai suara terindah yang pernah ia dengar. Suara Baekhyun begitu lembut dan menenangkan membuat Chanyeol terhanyut dalam permainannya. Dan ketika tepat seharusnya ia menghentikan permainanya Chanyeol tetap menekan tuts piano itu, memainkan variasi pertama dari _12 Variations on Ah vous dirai-je, Maman._ Permainan Chanyeol yang begitu lembut dan tegas pada waktu bersamaan membuat orang-orang yang berada di satu ruangan bersamanya sejenak menghentikan aktivitasnya hanya untuk mendengar permainannya. Kualitas pianis internasional yang ada di dirinya seakan belum hilang, apalagi di usia belianya ia dapat meguasai berbagai lagu dari musisi legendaris.

 _Sudah kukatakan, ini piano yang bahagia. –Baekhyun._

Semua jiwa di sini masih terbius hingga...

"Oppa, kenapa berhenti?"

"Padahal tadi itu sangat keren!"

...Chanyeol tidak sanggup melakukannya. Tangannya bergetar hebat dan wajahnya memucat.

"Maaf... maafkan aku." Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa meminta maaf dan tertunduk.

 _Your Lie in April_

"Terimakasih telah berkunjung." Seorang pelayan mebukakan pintu keluar untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Woahh! Aku adalah gadis yang puas. Yang tadi itu benar-benar lezat , iya kan?" Dan Baekhyun langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar saat tahu Chanyeol sudah tidak berada di sampingnya,

"Woahh!" Seketika Baekhyun memekik saat menemukan sesosok yang dicarinya sedari tadi, tapi bukan Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun bersemangat tapi sesosok lain.

"Wahh ada kucing!" Dan saat itu juga Baekhyun berlari menuju tempat Chanyeol yang sedang berjongkok memberi makan seekor kucing hitam.

"Kau suka kucing?" Baekhyun membuka suara tepat saat ia berada berdiri di samping Chanyeol.

"Dulu aku punya kucing hitam seperti yang satu ini."

"Heh?"

"Jadi kau sudah tidak bermain piano lagi?" Baekhyun ikut berjongkok tepat di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau tahu?"

"Pemenang Concours pelajar Seoul, pemenang termuda dalam sejarah Councours SM dan seterusnya. Gaya bermainmu akurat, _Human metronome._ Kau anak jenius yang bermain dengan Orkestra saat kelas delapan."

"Kau tahu banyak ya."

"Itu biasa. Tidak ada musisi dari generasi kita yang belum pernah mendengar tentangmu. Karena kau adalah sosok yang kami kagumi. Jadi kenapa kau berhenti bermain piano?"

Chanyeol menatap mata kucing di hadapannya. Pertanyaan yang beribu kali di dengarnya sekali lagi menyapa indera pendengarannya.

 _Kenapa?_

Tapi entah mengapa kali ini pertanyaannya terasa berbeda.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengar suara piano." Dan pengakuan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget.

"Terdengar sangat klise, kan?" Chanyeol memandang wajah Baekhyun yang memancarkan raut ketidak percayaan.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa, tadi kau di kafe..."

"Awalnya aku memang dapat mendengarkannya..." Chanyeol berdiri dari posisinya dan membersihkan beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang berada di kepalanya.

"Tapi... entah mengapa, semakin aku berkonsentrasi semakin aku tertelan akan permainanku bunyi yang kudengar bagai bunga yang ditiuo angin di musim semi, semakin menjauh dan lenyap."

"Jadi karena itu, tadi.."

"Itu tidak berdampak sama sekali dalam kehidupan sehari-hariku. Yang tidak bisa kudengar hanya suara piano yang kumainkan saja. Ini adalah hukuman. Meskipun aku mendengar suara jariku yang menekan tombol da suara tombol yang tenggelam. Hanya suara permainanku sendiri yang tidak bisa kudengar. Ini pasti adalah hukuman." Chanyeol menyandarkan dirinya ke batang pohon sakura yang berada di dekatnya.

"Jangan seperti bayi!" Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengagetkan Chanyeol.

"A-Apa?"

"Kau sangat suram! Bermainlah meskipun tidak bisa! Apa kau sudah mencoba bermain dengan tusuk gigi yang berada di antara gigimu seperti Beethoven? Jika jarimu tidak bisa digerakkan, pakai kakimu!" Baekhyun menendang tepat di tulang kering Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu jatuh terduduk.

"Itu gila.."

"Jika kau tidak punya cukup jari, pakai saja hidungmu!" Baekhyun masih melanjutkan omelannya sambil menunjuk tepat di wajah Chanyeol.

"Mozart?"

"Meskipun kau sedih, berantakan atau depresi, kau harus tetap bermain! Begitulah cara orang-orang seperti kita bertahan hidup!" Chanyeol tertegun mendengar kalimat terakhir Baekhyun.

' _Orang-orang seperti kita..'_

Chanyeol berdiri dan membersihkan bagian belakang celananya. Ia memandang Baekhyjn sebentar dan tersenyum.

"Ya, mungkin bagimu itu benar." Dan ucapan Jongin tentang bagaimana bersinarnya orang yang kau cintai terlintas begitu saja di ingatan Chanyeol.

 _Ketika aku bersamamu, apa yang dikatakan Jongin sepertinya aku mengerti. Kau jatuh cinta dengan makanan, kau jatuh cita dengan biola, kau jatuh cinta denga musik. Mungkin itulah yang membuatmu bersinar? Perasaan ini di sebut apa ya? Mungkin ini... mingkin perasaan ini disebut kekaguman, pasti. –Chanyeol_

"Oke, aku telah memutuskannya." Baekhyun mengambil kucing hitam itu dan membawanya dalam dekapannya.

"Aku akan menunjukmu sebagai pengiringku."

"E-eh?" Chanyeol benar-benar terkejut akan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Karena aku menang penghargaan penonton, aku lolos ke babak dua. Maka aku butuh pengiring."

"A-apa kau dengar apa yang kukatakan tadi? Aku tidak bisa bermain. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang kumainkan." Chanyeol berusaha membuat berbagai alasan supaya Baekhyun berubah pikiran.

"Dasar berisik! Aku sudah memutuskan. Dewasalah dan menyerah saja." Baekhyun berucap tanpa nada bersalah terselip di sana.

 _Kau ada di musim semi. Kau ada di musim semi yang tak bisa tergantikan._

"Dengan ini, aku menunjukmu, teman A, sebagai pengiringku." Baekhyun menunjuk tepat di wajah Chanyeol yang menampakkan raut keterkejutan.

 _Your Lie in April_

"Selamat pagi Luhan-ssi!"

"Selamat pagi!"

Luhan menikmati perjalanan paginya ke sekolah dengan ditemani sekotak jus jeruk yang sudah setengah habis. Pagi hari di musim semi memang sangat menyenangkan, udara bertiup lembut dengan guguran kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran. Tapi, mungkin itu hanya berlaku sekejap saja untuk hari ini sebelum terdengar suara keributan menyapa telinga Luhan. Dan pemandangan Chanyeol yang berlari kesetanan dengan Baekhyun yang mengejar di belakang.

"Hei, tunggu!" Teriakan Baekhyun membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Sudah kubilang itu mustahil!" Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berniat memelankan langkahnya.

"Sudah menurut saja dan jadi pengiringku!" Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, membuat Luhan yang sedari tadi ikut menghentikan langkah. Dan berikutnya adalah hal yang paling di luar perkiraan. Baekhyun melepas sepatunya dan melemparkan dengan sekuat tenaga hingga mengenai belakang kepala Chanyeol yang membuat lelaki itu tersungkur di persimpangan jalan sebelum memasuki sekolah mereka. Tapi Chanyeol sepertinya memang berniat menghindar dari kejaran Baekhyun hingga ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit di bagian belakang kepalamya dan melanjutkan untuk tetap berlari. Melihat itu, Baekhyun segera mengambil kembali sepatunya dan berusaha memperkecil jarak antara Chanyeol dengannya.

"BERHENTI KAU!" Dan sekali lagi, teriakan Baekhyun membuat semua orang terpusat padanya.

"Ada apa itu tadi?" Luhan masih terlihat bingung dan sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Dia sudah menyergapku di pagi hari." Gumam Chanyeol di sela-sela acara berlarinya.

" _Untuk set piece kita, aku memutuskan memakai Saint-saëns Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso. Jadi, aku akan membawa lembaran musiknya untukmu besok!"_ Ucapan Baekhyun tentang _set piece_ yang telah di persiapkannya membuat pikiran Chanyeol menggila, bagaimana bisa gadis itu dengan semena-mena memutuskan semuanya sendiri. Ini benar-benar membuat Chanyeol gila.

Setelah melihat gerbang sekolah semakin dekat, Chanyeol berusaha sebisa mungkin mempercepat langkahnya dan berusaha sebisa mungin menghilang dari pandangan seorang Byun Baekhyun. Ia segera berlari menuju tangga lantai menuju dua yang berada di samping pintu masuk dan bersembunyi di balik tembok. Dan Chanyeol dapat bernapas lega kala Baekhyun terlihat kebingungan dan masuk kedalam gedung tanpa sedikitpun curiga jika Chanyeol berada di tangga menuju lantai dua.

 _Your Lie in April_

"Chanyeol, bermain sebagai pengiring biolamu?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada tidak percaya yang sekarang ini sedang bersama Baekhyun berada di kelas praktek.

"Aku di buang pengiringku beberapa waktu lalu..." Baekhyun memainkan rambutya untuk mengalihkan rasa malunya.

"Orang itu, sanagt bagus bermain piano kan?"

"Baek, kau tahu?" Luhan terkejut mendengar Baekhyun tahu tentang Chanyeol.

"Bagi orang-orang di dunia musik, dia sangat terkenal. Karena itu aku meminta bantuan padanya. Dia mau... tidak ya?" Pandangan Baekhyun berubah menjadi ragu saat mengucap kalimat terakhir dan tiba-tiba saja Luhan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Baekhyun.

"Aku benar-benar terkejut!" Ucap Luhan bersemangat sembari mengguncang bahu Baekhyun pelan.

 _Your Lie in April_

Bunyi bel tanda istirahat makan siang telah berbunyi, setidaknya sekarang para siswa bisa mengistirahatkan otaknya sebentar dan mengisi peut. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol, ia berjalan menuju ruang musik. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di kafetaria sekolah atau memakan bekal bersama teman di kelas, selalu mengurung diri sendirian di ruang musik dan memakan sandwich telur yang di belinya di mini market saat berangkat sekolah. Ibunya yang telah tiada dan ayahnya yang berada jauh membuatnya mau tidak mau harus mandiri.

Dan di saat perjalannannya menuju ruang musik, indera pendengarnya mendeteksi suara tidak asing dari speaker sekolah.

"Apa itu bisa dimakan?"

"Apa? Musik klasik?"

"Kupikir mereka selalu memutar musik pop?"

Beberapa anak terlihat menghentikan aktivitasnya karena terkejut akan apa yang mereka dengar, tidak biasanya radio sekolah memutar lagu klasik.

" _Saint-saëns Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso. Dan bukan hanya itu, ini terus di ulang-ulang."_ Gumam Chanyeol.

Dan kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar terkejut.

Bagaimana bisa seisi ruang musik dipenuhi dengan partitur _Saint-saëns Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso._ Dan sepertinya keterkejutan Chanyeol bukan hanya sampai di situ.

 _Your Lie in April_

"Buka buku teks kalian pada halaman 17!" Perintah Nam- _Ssaem ._

Dan Chanyeol membolakan matanya saat melihat partitur _Saint-saëns Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso_ terselip di sana.

Bukan hanya di buku teksnya saja. Bahkan saat ia membuka lokernya ketika akan pulang, ratusan kertas partitur menghujaninya.

Dan saat ia telah memasuki kamarnya ketika pulang, tembok rumahnya telah dipenuhi oleh partitur.

Di ruang piano.

Di jendela rumahnya.

Di jendala kamar Luhan yang berada di seberang kamarnya.

Wallpaper ponselnya.

Seakan-akan partitur itu akan selalu ada di setiap Chanyeol memandang, tidak peduli di manapun itu.

 _Your Lie in April_

"Sudah seminggu dan mereka masih memutar musik klasik."

"Dan itupun lagu yang sama."

Sudah seminggu ini Chanyeol dikelilingi berbagai hal yang menyangkut _Saint-saëns Introduction and Rondo Capriccios._ Kamarnya, ruang musik dan buku-bukunya masih di penuhi partitur lagu itu. Srtiap istirahat ia akan mendengarnya lewat radio sekolah. Hidupnya benar-benar seperti di putar balikan. Itu semaua hanya karena satu nama, Byun Baekhyun.

Di sinilah Chanyeol sekarang, sendiri di ruang musik,berbaring dan sekali lagi mendengarkan lagu yang lagi-lagi sama. Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa melakukannya." Dan Chanyeol sekali lagi menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat.

 _Your Lie in April_

Seoul di guyur hujan lebat kali ini. Dan sekarang Luhan sedang berada di dalam bus yang akan mengantarkannya pulang bersama Baekhyun yang sedang duduk berdua di bangku belakang. Bus tidak begitu ramai, mungkin karena cuaca yang tidak mendukung untuk keluar membuat sebagian orang lebih memilih berlindung di dalam rumah atau berteduh hingga hujan reda.

"Besok ya?" Luhan membuyarkan keheningan yang terbentuk.

"Apakah cuaca besok akan cerah?" Lanjutnya.

"Dari caranya bertindak, Chanyeol pasti datang. Aku akan membawanya apapun yang terjadi." Ucap Luhan kala melihat sorot keraguan memancar di wajah Baekhyun.

"Tapi apa itu tidak apa-apa? Memaksanya menjadi pengiringku?"

"Tidak apa, tidak apa. Bersama Chanyeol, kau setidaknya harus ambisius. Itu ide bagus! Ide bagus!"

"Hei, aku juga akan dibantu Jongin. Jika itu untuk perempuan... jika itu untuk Baekhyun dia pasti tidak akan bilang tidak." Luhan berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Aku pasti akan membuatnya bermain piano!" Kini pandangan Luhan beralih kepada buku yang ia pegang.

"Luhan begitu menyukai Chanyeol, ya?" Dan pertanyaan Baekhyun sukses membuat Luhan menghentikan aktivitasnya membaca buku.

"Yah, itu sedikit salah. Bagiku Chanyeol adalah..." Luhan mengambil napasnya dalam-dalam. Ingatannya bergulir pada ucapan Chanyeol yang mengatakan jika ia adalah sesosok kakak yang butuh perlindungannya.

"...saudara laki-laki yang tidak berguna. Sejujurnya tidak masalah bagiku sapakah Chanyeol bermain piano lagi atau tidak." Seketika Baekhyun terkejut mendengar pernyataan Luhan.

"Tapi, jika berhenti, aku ingin dia berhenti dengan caranya sendiri. Sungguh menyakitkan melihatnya seperti ini. Karena sekarang Chanyeol hanya menjalani setengah hidupnya. Sejak hari itu... sejak hari itu Chanyeol terjebak di tempat yang tidak ada jalan mana pun yang bisa dituju. Seperti waktu telah berhenti bukan? Karena itulah aku ingin dia bermain piano, pasti ada sesuatu yang akan berubah jika dia melakukannya." Baekhyun tertegun mendengar penjelasan panjang Luhan.

"Ah, aku harus segera turun." Luhan berdiri dan memencet tobol untuk meminta berhenti di halte terdekat. Dan Baekhyun hanya dapat melambaika tangannya saat Luhan telah turun dan bus kembali melaju. Baekhyun kini sendirian dengan segala pemikirinnya, tentang _Coucors_ , tentang hari hujan dan tentang Chanyeol.

" _Pemberhentian berikutnya, Halte pintu masuk Rumah sakit universitas KyungHee."_ Suara dari speaker membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Baekhyun segera berdiri dan memencet tombol untuk minta berhenti."

" _Kita akan berhenti di halte selanjutnya."_ Dan pemberitahuan itu mengiringi langkah Baekhyun untuk segera turun dari bus dan menembus hujan.

 _Your Lie in April_

" _Sesaat lagi, kita akan memulai penilaian babak kualifikasi kedua untuk kompetisi biola."_ Pengumuman dimulainya _Councors_ hari ini begema di seluruh SM Hall. Para juri sudah bersiap di tempatnya. Sekarang seharusnya Baekhyun sudah berada di dalam gedung ini saat peserta pertama sudah memulai permainannya, namun nyatanya sekarang ia berada di tempat yang berbeda.

Baekhyun berpacu dengan waktu. Menaiki ratusan anak tangga napasnya terasa habis, jantungnya tak lagi memompa dengan normal. Dan Baekhyun berharap, tebakannya kali ini tidaklah salah. Dengan kepercayaan diri ia membuka pintu di depannya, dan saat itu juga angin musim semi yang membawa kelopak bunga sakura membelai halus wajahnya. Sekali lagi Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru atap sekolah untuk mencarinya. Dan beruntung, kali ini setidaknya Baekhyun memiliki keberuntungan. Ia melihat sesosok laki-laki yang ia cari sedang memakan sandwich telur di sudut yang tidak terkena sinar matahari.

Dan sepertinya suara langkah Baekhyun menyadarkannya jika seseorang berada di tempat yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah?" Chanyeol terkejut akan kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Bukankah hari ini babak penyisihan?" Chanyeol mulai gugup ketika Baekhyun mendekat dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Nada bicara Baekhyun membuat bulu kuduk Chanyeol meremang.

"Aku datang menjemputmu!" Dan seketika saja Baekhyun melayangkan tendangannya yang membuat Chanyeol tersungkur.

"Bersembunyi di tempat ini! Asal kau tahu, aku sedang mencarimu, jadi ayo pergi!"

"Tapi aku sudah memberitahumu selama ini, aku tidak akan menjadi pengiringmu!" Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap gadis di depannya itu.

"Apa?"

"Banyak orang yang berlatih untuk mengambil spesialisasi dalam hal itu. Tidak mungkin aku bisa melakukannya! Selain itu, meskipun kita pergi sekarang, aku tidak mungkin bisa memberikan pertunjukan yang maksimal... Aku tidak bisa bermain piano."

 _Sekali lagi, aku mencari-cari alasan_

"Lalu, memangnya kenapa?" Pertanyaan gadis itu membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Kau bukannya tidak bisa bermain, kau hanya tidak mau _'Aku tak bisa mendengar piano'_ Kau hanya menggunakan alasan itu untuk melarikan diri." Pernyataan gadis itu membuat Chanyeol sekali lagi menunduk, merasakan panas di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku...Aku takut. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa. Seperti berada di dasar lautan yang gelap, tidak ada siapapun. Sangat gelap...gelap...gelap."

' _Bukankah kau lega saat dimana kau tidak bisa mendengar?'_ Chanyeol tersentak saat mendengar suara itu dari dalam dirinya.

' _Kau telah menemukan alasan. Alasan agar kau tidak muncul di atas panggug lagi. Lagi pula kau bukan Beethoven .'_ Pergolakan batin membuat memori Chanyeol berputar di otaknya kembali. Kenangan dihari dimana Chanyeol untuk pertamakalinya kehilangan kemampuannya untuk mendengarkan permainannya sendiri. Ia mendengar berbagai cemoohan dari para penonton dan peserta, bagaimana di saat itu ia jatuh ke dalam jurang tak berdasar. Dan jauh di dalam hatinya yang dibutuhkannya saat itu hanyalah, Ibu.

"Aku akan sendirian lagi di dasar lautan yang gelap." Chanyeol kembali menyakinkan Baekhyun jika pilihannya adalah salah.

"Jangan khawatir, ada aku." Chanyeol terkejut akan pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau tidak dapat mendengar suara permainanmu dan kau belum bermain piano. Aku tahu semuanya. Tapi aku menginginkannya. Seperti yang kau katakan, kita mungkin tak bisa memberikan pertunjukan yang memuaskan, tapi kita akan akan bermain. Selama aku punya kesempatan untuk bermain, dan ada penonton yang mendengarkan. Aku akan bermain dengan segala yang kupunya. Sehingga orang-orang yang pernah mendengarku tidak akan pernah melupakanku. Sehingga, aku bisa hidup dalam hati mereka selamanya. Itulah alasan keberadaanku. Aku adalah musisi, sama sepertimu!" Dan Chanyeol diam membeku setelah mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Jadi, aku mohon padamu. Tolong menjadi pengiringku." Baekhyunmembungkukkan badannya dan membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"E-eh?"

"Sedikit saja, tolong bantu aku." Baekhyun meremas ujung roknya, mungkin kali ini ia akan menyerah terhadap pertahanan yang selama ini ia bangun.

"Tolong, kali ini saja bantu aku." Baekhyun menyerah, air matanya sudah tidak bisa lagi di bendungnya, pertahanannya hancur begitu saja.

"Rasanya jantungku akan copot, tolong bantu aku." Dan tatapan Chanyeol melemah saat melihat air mata Baekhyun.

 _Jongin benar, mustahil atau tidak, gadis itu akan memberitahumu._

"Aku akan melakukannya, aku akan menjadi pengiringmu." Pernyataan Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Tapi, apapun yang terjadi, itu bukan tanggung jawabku ya?" Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun yang masih mengusap air matanya.

Dan sekali lagi Chanyeol bisa melihat senyum yang paling disukainya.

 _BRAAKK_

Pintu yang menyambungkan antara tangga dan atap sekolah terbuka dengan keras dan menampilkan dua wajah yang tidak lagi asing, Luhan dan Jongin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini? Kami mencarimu." Luhan meluapkan emosinya kepada Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya ini sudah dimulai." Sepertinya kemarahan Luhan akan terus berlanjut.

"Jika berlari kita akan sampai dalam waktu dua puluh menit, dan sepertinya waktunya cukup untukku." Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan kemarahan Luhan.

"Aku punya ide yang lebih baik." Semoga kali ini ide Jongin agak sedikit waras.

 _Your Lie in April_

"WOAHHH!"

Dan disinilah mereka, Baekhyun yang berada di boncengan Jongin dan Chanyeol yang berada di belakang Luhan. Jongin dan Luhan mengayuh sepeda gila-gilaan kali ini, mungkin tidak butuh waktu hingga sepuluh menit mereka akan mencapai tempat tujuan dengan Baekhyun yang berteriak senang dan Chanyeol yang terus saja mengomel.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sekolah? Dan ini sepeda siapa yang kalian gunakan?" Chanyeol tidak berhenti menggerutu meskipun sekarang ia sedang membaca partitur yang berada di tangannya.

"Sudah, kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal sepele seperti itu, cukup berkonsentrasi saja pada permainanmu! Dan aku akan memberimu waktu untuk berlatih sebelum tampil. Jangan meremehkan atlet seperti kami!" Jongin menimpali gerutuan Chanyeol.

 _Kota yang kutinggali, mulai terlihat lebih berwarna –Chanyeol._

TBC

Thanks to Parkayoung senpai-nim yang sudah mau mengoreksi ^^

Happy Chanbaek day ,


End file.
